This application relates to a stand for storing and securing a musical instrument.
Instrument stands are used to store musical instruments when such instruments are not in use. Depending on the nature of the use of a particular stand, various stands may be able to provide for quick accessability to the instrument being stored via the stand.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.